COMING TO TERMS WITH IT
by Savee-Mee-Barry
Summary: AU, M FOR SWƎARIИG, ИARUTO IS AИ ORPHAИ ALONƎ IИ THƎ WORLD, UИTIL HIS LIFƎ CHAИGƎS FOR THƎ BƎTTƎR, HOPƎFULLY. SASUNARU


Chapter 1: The beginning.

(/HƎY THƎRƎ! MY FIRST STORY! THAT MƎAИS YOU HAVƎ TO BƎ NICƎ! ;) RƎAD&RƎVIƎW/)

_There has only ever been one person I could trust, he never lied to me, he never said one thing and did another, my first and only true friend; Gaara. But it turned out he was just like the rest, I needed him and he left me. _

_Flashback_

It was three am and Naruto was asleep in the room he shared with Gaara at the care home they lived in. He was sleeping soundly until he heard shouting; he woke up and panicked as he saw black smoke seeping in under the door. Looking over to Gaara's bed he saw him sat up transfixed at the door, "Gaara!" Naruto shouted at him, breaking his trance, "we have to leave!" By this point Naruto was finding it hard to breathe, the smoke was filling his lungs and he felt effects, coughing and spluttering he crawled to the window remembering to keep low. "fuck!" the window was locked, and the keys kept in the office, he looked down and saw the fire brigade, they had a ladder, obviously they'd been told about the situation but with all the rooms on this floor Naruto knew he had no chance of being rescued in time. Adrenaline kicking in, Naruto spun around looking for something heavy to smash the window; Gaara was still on the bed looking at the door. Naruto knew of his unstable personality and he had to say Gaara had the worst timing to go all spacey on him. "Gaara! Help me!" he looked up from the bed, and saw Naruto holding onto one side of a chair, his eyes pleading for help. Gaara got up and lifted the chair with Naruto, "one, two, three, throw!" luckily for Naruto the care home couldn't afford double glazing and it went straight through but stayed wedged in the frame, Naruto went forward immediately, pulling the chair out with some difficultly, the smoke was becoming thicker and thicker Naruto was starting to gasp.

Looking down he saw that the care workers had stretched a blanket out beneath the window, "Jump Naruto!" He climbed into the window frame, but immediately turned his head back into the room when he felt a gust of heat. "Gaara!" Gaara had opened the door and was staring into the flames that were licking around the door, progressing into the room. A light shined into the room, making Gaara look up suddenly to where Naruto was, "It's like heaven and hell, Naruto." he chuckled lightly, "Gaara please! Get away from the door!" He could see Naruto was scared and confused, "I'm sorry" he whispered and disappeared through the thick smoke into the flames. Naruto didn't remember anything after that; he had awoken in hospital where he was being treated for smoke inhalation. Gaara's body had yet to be found and once again Naruto had been left all alone.

_End flashback_

"Naruto!" he lifted his head off the desk that occupied the right side of his room next to the worn and sticker covered door from previous owners. Looking down he frowned, he'd drooled all over his geography homework, "damn it! Coming Kaeru!" he called down the stairs. It had been two years since the fire incident, everyone had been re-located and Naruto considered himself lucky, his new care home "Rainbow house" was better than the foster homes he'd had to endure. Because of the fire people treated him with suspicion and disrespect, rumours were spread that Naruto had started the fire because of an argument with Gaara they'd had earlier that day, and he purposely killed Gaara over it. This hurt Naruto deeply and he tried his best to ignore it, and consequently immersed himself in his school work and was doing better than he ever had, academically.

Naruto made his way down the staircases of the three floored house towards the office, where Kaeru the head care worker's office was. "Naruto!" he jumped slightly when Konohamaru latched himself onto Naruto excitedly, "What did you do this time?" Naruto frowned, "Little brat! I didn't do anything... wait...I might of... no! I'm completely innocent this time!" "It's alright Boss! I believe you!" Konohamaru winked dramatically. "Hey! I'm being honest" He growled taking Konohamaru's head giving him a noogie.

Kaeru came out of her office and sighed at the sight, she knew Naruto was harmless but he wasn't exactly the best role model for Konohamaru. Never the less he'd taken to Naruto from the first day he'd arrived, finally getting that big brother figure he wanted. "Come on, break it up! I want Naruto in the office now" Kaeru said holding the door open. "But Kaeru, Naruto didn't do it! He was with me! We were playing go fish!" Konohamaru said lying through his teeth, "he isn't in trouble Konohamaru" she rolled her eyes and patted him on the back signalling him to go. Naruto chuckled and walked past Kaeru into the office, as she followed him shutting the door. There were two men aged around 30 years old already sat down occupying the only two chairs, Naruto raised his eyebrow as they stood up. "Naruto, this is Mr Umino and Hatake" Kaeru introduced, Umino took his hand and said "For now you can just call me Iruka" the other man nodded, his eyes curved his smile reaching them, "You can me Kakashi".

(/PROMICƎ I'LL UPDATƎ ONCƎ I GƎT SOMƎ RƎVIƎWS x KƎALYN x/)


End file.
